


Let Me Make It Up To You

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve breaks his leg ten days before his and Sam's anniversary. Luckily, Steve knows how to take Sam's mind off of that.





	Let Me Make It Up To You

Sam’s arms are crossed tightly over his chest. He’s sitting in a surprisingly comfortable chair in the medical bay of the Avengers Compound, glaring at Steve through the glass partition to where he (Steve) is getting his leg put into a cast. Because this whole situation could and should have been avoided. Ok, so Steve was the only one hurt, and things could have been a lot worse, but he still got himself hurt.

Steve looks up, smiles at Sam though the glass, and gives him a little wave. 

Sam waves back. Because maybe Steve can be a reckless idiot sometimes, but he’s _his_ reckless idiot. And let’s be fair, Sam probably would have done much the same thing that Steve did. Except a little less recklessly, because he (Sam) knows damn well that he doesn’t have super-serum protecting him. 

The doctor says something to Steve, because his head turns away from the window again. Sam picks up a back issue of Popular Mechanics and starts into an article about drones that look like hawks that help keep geese and other birds away from airport runways. It’s been almost an hour and a half, and he’s still in this same chair. Steve knows where to find him when they’re all finished with him.

\----------------------

Twenty minutes later, Steve comes lolloping down the hallway, crutches clicking as he shifts his weight.

“That wasn’t so bad,” he says, grinning at Sam. “Local anesthetic is a wonderful thing.”

Sam stands up to greet him, accepting a quick kiss. “I’m glad you’re ok, but don’t think I’ve forgotten how easily this all could have been avoided.”

“I reacted without thinking things through, I know, but everyone… else was ok.”

“And did you forget we’re supposed to be on a plane to Hawai’i in ten days?”

Steve’s eyes widen. “Our anniversary,” he says, like he had completely forgotten what day it was.

“ _Mm_ -hm,” Sam nods. “You can’t swim with a cast on. You could lie on the beach all day, but then you’ll get sand all up in the cast and then complain about how itchy it is. And then you’ll get sand in our bed.”

“I heal fast,” Steve says with sudden confidence.

“‘Heal a broken bone in a week’ fast?”

“Yeah… Probably.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Sam says as they walk slowly back to their quarters. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Steve says.

“Do I get to ask how?” Sam replies.

Steve leans in real close to Sam’s ear. “My leg may be broken, but my mouth is working _just_ fine,” he purrs.

“You fight dirty, you know that?” Sam says, a blush rising in his cheeks.

“You love it,” Steve smiles back at him, his face the picture of innocence.

\-------------------

“Alright, make me not care that you broke your leg and that you might be in a cast for our anniversary,” Sam says, pulling the door shut behind them.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Steve replies. He balances carefully on one crutch and pulls his remaining shoe off (Sam has the other in a specimen bag because why not?). He clicks his way across the nice hardwood floor to their bedroom. Sam watches him leave scuffs on the wood as he crosses the room. They’ll deal with the scuffs later, and anyway, cleaning up scuffs is better than Steve slipping on a rug and breaking something _else_. Sam takes off his shoes and follows Steve into the bedroom.

When Sam arrives, Steve is sitting on the edge of the bed, shirt off, slowly wiggling his shorts over the cast. He grimaces a little when he jolts his heel, but he seems otherwise ok. Sam smiles. It is _very_ hard to stay mad at a shirtless Steve Rogers. Sam gives a theatrical sigh, but he’s smiling.

“Come on over here, Sammy,” Steve says, holding his arms out. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Oh, alright,” Sam grins. He strips down, giving Steve a little show (but not too much of a show, he’s still supposed to be mad at him), and steps up to the bed.

Steve licks his lips and places the point of one finger on Sam’s left hip. He traces softly down to the base of Sam’s cock. Sam watches Steve’s face, his smile eager and his eyes hungry, pupils blown already. Steve’s other hand slips under the waistband of his boxers. Steve raises his eyes to Sam’s, then leans in to lick his cock from glans to root. Sam shivers and squeezes his eyes shut; he feels himself starting to get hard.

“Mmm, that’s more like it,” Steve murmurs, his fingers caressing Sam’s balls.

Steve runs his tongue around Sam’s glans, taking it between his lips. Sam tips his head back and groans. Steve waits like that for a teasingly long moment, letting his mouth get nice and slick with spit before slowly, _slowly_ taking Sam in. He goes as deep as he can, before pulling back and wrapping his fingers around the shaft.

Steve starts to suck hard, tongue rolling over the glans, hand making short strokes down the shaft. Sam moans and reaches out to steady himself, grabbing at Steve’s head. Steve gives a smug hum and keeps sucking. Sam can’t quite manage words as he grips Steve’s hair. He doesn’t last much longer under Steve’s ministrations, gasping and spilling into Steve’s eager mouth. His knees wobble, and as soon as Steve pulls off, he sits down hard on the bed next to Steve, still panting a little.

“Ok, I guess you’re a little bit forgiven,” Sam says, reaching over to set his hand on Steve’s thigh, fingers creeping towards the leg of his boxers. “May I?” he asks.

“You may,” Steve replies, taking his hand off his cock.

Sam twists around and leans in to kiss Steve. He snakes his hand up into Steve’s boxers and finishes him off, Steve moaning into his mouth.

They part and Steve flops down onto his back. Sam follows suit.

“Only a little bit forgiven?” Steve asks with a laugh.

“You’ll be all the way forgiven if and when that cast comes off before we get on the plane,” Sam replies.

“I’ll do my best,” Steve says solemnly.

Sam smiles and side-eyes him.


End file.
